


Delayed

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Calleigh salvage a vacation started off on the wrong foot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> Caveat Emptor list  
> • Delayed  
> • Irresponsible  
> • Stupendous  
> • Barcelona  
> • Solution  
> • Simplify  
> • Crumble  
> • Podcast  
> • Conversation  
> • Homepage
> 
> Word list courtesy of Unconscious Mutterings

"Natalia, love, you're going to give yourself a headache." I do my best to soothe my ruffled lover. The pacing is going to give me a headache. In a stupendous failure of planning, we arrived with barely enough time to catch our flight… only to find that it has been delayed. Already anxious and tense from running so late, she's positively freaking out. Personally, I'm still relaxed by the reasons for our being rushed in the first place, and I can't help the faint, naughty smile I can feel curling my mouth. Oh sure, it was irresponsible to jump her in the shower, but really, how could I resist?

We're supposed to be on a plane to Barcelona, Spain right now. We've been saving and scrimping for months and three whole weeks is an indulgence neither of us can quite wrap our heads around.

However, if I don't find a solution to Natalia's stress, she'll be too wired and sick to fly such a long distance. Taking a deep breath, I dredge up my work voice and growl, "Natalia, sit down." Blinking, she stops in her tracks, torn between her emotional spiral and my implacable tone. "Sit."

Oh sure, she might not be the most dangerous body behind a Miami-Dade badge, but she's no wussy lab tech anymore either. After an anxious moment, I am gratified to see her stubborn, panicking façade crumble as she collapses beside me in the bar's booth. Rather than lecture or be a pain in the ass, I simplify my strategy, leaning in to nuzzle her ear.

"Everything is going to work out, darlin'. You'll see. If we get into Barcelona too late, then we'll extend out a day."

A tap of my fingers draws both our eyes to the laptop on the table before us. There is the breathtaking photography of the B&B that we're headed for. It was this colorful homepage that drew us in the first place; then we liked the customer reviews and the fact that it is openly gay friendly. With her beautiful mocha eyes trained there and her delicate, sensitive fingers caressing the little mouse pad, I can once more nuzzle her ear.

"Soon, we'll be strolling along those beautiful white beaches and I will make love to you in that gauzy white bedroom waiting for us until you have no desire whatsoever to leave the bed for at least a few days."

Natalia swallows hard enough that I can hear her and I'm glad that the accent-thick bedroom voice finally derailed her freak-out. Smugly, I sit back and add my parting shot to this one-sided conversation. "Now, why don't you pull out your I-Pod and listen to that meditation podcast you were saving for the flight. I'll find some other way to relax you and let you sleep."

How grateful I am to see her smile.


End file.
